Une lumière au coeur des ténèbres
by Elencirya
Summary: Sauron a gagné, et il a retrouvé son Anneau. Tout n'est que dévastation et malheur sur les Terres du Milieu... Mais certains Elfes ne comptent pas se laisser abattre!


_Voici ma contribution au 26e défi du Poney Fringant : "Et si Sauron avait gagné?" Tout un programme... A tel point que j'ai été nettement plus inspirée que je l'aurais pensé, et que mon défi (qui devait être un one-shot, comme les autres) va certainement avoir une suite (le suspense à la fin est donc normal, ça appelle une suite bien plus développée que la fin bâclée que j'ai hésité à faire!)_  
_Tous les personnages et le contexte des Terres du Milieu appartiennent à Tolkien... Mais je suis la créatrice de "l'arme secrète"! (vous verrez bien^^)_

**Une lumière au cœur des ténèbres**

Les flammes de la Montagne du Destin brillaient comme celles d'une fin du monde, tandis que deux Hobbits émaciés et rompus de fatigue avançaient péniblement au milieu des pierrailles grises du Mordor. Sauron ne les avait pas vus – pas encore. Mais son Œil ne laissait rien échapper à sa surveillance, et certainement pas dans ses terres… Les Hobbits étaient petits, discrets et peu corruptibles, mais malgré tout l'Anneau avait commencé à atteindre l'esprit de son porteur, il y a plusieurs jours déjà. Même l'âme la plus pure ne pouvait résister au Mal le plus absolu, hérité des enseignements du sombre Morgoth… Et Sauron avait donc eu connaissance de ce Porteur, et du fait qu'il se rapprochait. Les Elfes avaient cru qu'il pourrait parvenir à accomplir sa mission, et il l'aurait sans doute réussie s'ils n'avaient pas autant sous-estimé Sauron !

Dès que Frodon et Sam sortirent du couvert des roches parsemant le paysage chaotique de la plaine du Mordor pour amorcer l'escalade de la Montagne du Destin, L'œil impitoyable de Sauron les surprit. Ou plutôt, LE surpris. Celui qui portait SON Anneau vers une destruction absolue… Sauron dirigea alors ses Nazgûls droit sur le malheureux, et malgré le fait qu'il ait déjà rencontré ces démons )à plusieurs reprises, cette fois il n'y avait plus d'échappatoire. Sam tenta vainement de le protéger, et fut rapidement projeté avec une telle violence qu'il mourut sur le coup. Quant à Frodon, il fut totalement sous emprise du pouvoir des spectres, et sans Sam pour le faire revenir à la réalité, il ne put résister… et offrit l'Anneau.

Soudain le temps sembla alors s'arrêter : impuissant, à demi-conscient, Frodon put voir l'œil incandescent, tourné vers lui depuis Barad Dur, se mettre à enfler démesurément tandis que les Nazgûls volaient vers lui, jusqu'à réellement s'intégrer à lui. Alors Frodon retrouva – pour son malheur – toute sa conscience d'un coup : il vit d'abord le corps désarticulé et sanguinolent de Sam, visiblement sans vie, puis le sommet de Barad-Dur semblable à un brasier toujours plus gigantesque, tandis que la Montagne du Destin se mit à vomir des torrents de lave. Au loin, on voyait les troupes d'orcs cesser le combat et pousser des hurlements qui devaient être de l'allégresse, et Frodon songea amèrement au sort qui attendait ses amis. Tout était de sa faute, uniquement de sa faute… En larmes, il se demanda encore si les Elfes et les Hommes auraient la force de retenir le Mal qui allait bientôt se répandre, alors qu'une vague de lave descendait à toute vitesse dans sa direction. Il la vit, mais ne bougea pas et préféra attendre la mort, par cette lave même qui aurait dû détruire l'Anneau…

Sauron exultait, il avait enfin récupéré cet Anneau dans lequel il avait placé tant de sa substance vitale… Il retrouvait rapidement suffisamment de puissance pour se recréer un corps, et il commença à émerger du sommet de Barad-Dur sous la forme d'abord floue mais qui se précisait peu à peu d'un immense guerrier en armure aussi noire que les fondements de sa tour. L'Anneau avait disparu, il s'était intégré à lui et c'était désormais impossible de le lui prendre aussi facilement qu'avant… Sous son impulsion, des torrents de nuages noirs comme de l'encre envahirent les environs et s'imposaient toujours plus loin sur les Terres du Milieu, désormais promises au Chaos…

Il avait suffit qu'un seul Hobbit faillisse à sa mission pour que la victoire de Sauron soit totale. Les armées des Hommes furent littéralement écrasées devant la Porte Noire, et Sauron en personne s'avisa de s'occuper du tout récent roi du Gondor, sans doute l'être humain qu'il haïssait le plus. Aragorn résista vaillamment, mais que faire contre une telle puissance ? Sans compter que Sauron avait su tirer parti de son erreur et n'offrait plus son Anneau au regard de tous, il restait introuvable… Aragorn fut finalement mis hors de combat, bardé de blessures graves, mais Sauron ne le tua pas. Sans ménagement, il le jeta à l'un de ses Nazgûls, qui l'emporta vers la Tour Noire. Le reste de la petite armée qui était venue si naïvement le narguer aux portes de son domaine perdit rapidement le peu de motivation qu'il lui restait en voyant le sort de son chef, et si les plus vaillants guerriers se défendirent jusqu'à la mort, suivant le désespoir suicidaire de Legolas, Gimli et Eomer. En quelques minutes à peine, la puissance démesurée de Sauron les avait tous anéantis, sans exception. Et le silence tomba sur la plaine, d'autant plus lugubre qu'il faisait suite à une violence inouïe.

Les jours suivants furent ceux de la déchéance généralisée des peuples libres des terres du Milieu. Le Gondor fut le plus facile à soumettre, l'espoir était déjà mince chez ces hommes harcelés depuis des décennies par le Mordor et il s'était désormais évanoui. Les choses furent plus difficiles au Rohan, qui avait déjà vaincu à lui seul les troupes de Saroumane. Mais le mage était toujours vivant, cloîtré dans sa tour au milieu de son domaine dévasté par les Ents. Privé de son Palantir, il ne sut pas tout de suite quelle tournure avaient pris les événements, mais un jour il vit ses geôliers Ents quitter précipitamment Isengard, d'un seul mouvement. Une seule chose pouvait les conduire à agir ainsi et à rechercher le refuge de leur Forêt… Sortant enfin de sa tour, Saroumane eut tôt fait d'apprendre la victoire écrasante de Sauron, qui avait récupéré son Anneau de pouvoir.

Le magicien eut quelques instants de doute : il craignait cette puissance, bien plus forte que la sienne. Certes, il était de la même essence que Sauron : un maia corrompu. Mais Sauron avait infiniment plus de pouvoir que lui, et avait acquis ses secrets auprès d'un maître impossible à surpasser : Morgoth en personne. Mais n'avait-il pas tout fait pour parvenir à cette victoire ? Ne devait-il pas espérer une place importante aux côtés du vainqueur ? Il décida alors d'attendre les ordres de celui qui serait désormais à jamais son Maître. Et ils ne tardèrent guère : le Roi Sorcier vint à lui avec une énorme troupe d'orcs et d'uruks, et il se joignit à eux pour écraser pour de bon ces Rohirrims qui résistaient encore désespérément… Cette fois, aucun miracle ne se produisit, Saroumane ayant pris soin d'entourer la lisière de Fangorn de poix enflammée. Il espérait que le feu ravagerait pour de bon cette maudite forêt, même si une petite voix lui soufflait que ce n'était pas possible, mais au moins il ralentirait les Ents. Et de fait, aucun Ent ne put sortir pour renouveler leur aide au Rohan.

Après la chute du Rohan, la progression de Sauron et de ses alliés fut fulgurante en Eriador, qui n'avait pas encore eu le temps d'être organisé par son éphémère roi et dont les habitants se rendirent très rapidement. Il remonta alors vers la Comté, et malgré le vaillant courage des Hobbits elle fut rapidement soumise, et les visions du miroir de Galadriel prirent toute leur sinistre réalité. Sauron savait qu'il serait plus difficile de soumettre les Elfes, et il n'oubliait pas qu'ils possédaient toujours les Trois Anneaux… Aucun de ses hommes et orcs ne put passer les frontières de Rivendell, pas même lui-même : lorsqu'il le tenta, une puissance fulgurante le rejeta, le projetant même sur le sol, ce qui le mis dans une rage noire. Mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence : ces Anneaux avaient un réel pouvoir, et il s'était amplifié lorsque lui avait recouvré l'Unique. Les Elfes lui avaient déjà résisté à l'époque, ils ne changeraient pas de position. Il laissa alors une partie de ses troupes assiéger Rivendell, et décida de se tourner de l'autre côté des Monts Brumeux, où il savait qu'une adversaire encore plus redoutable qu'Elrond se tiendrait face à lui.

Tandis que Sauron ravageait les terres du Sud et de l'Ouest des Monts Brumeux, un Nazgûl et une centaine d'orcs avaient pris pied en Forêt Noire et relevé les ruines de Dol Guldur. Soutenus par tous les maléfices de la Forêt Noire, ils harcelèrent sans relâche les Elfes sylvains et les Hommes d'Erebor retranchés à l'extrême Nord, en attendant l'aide du Seigneur Noir et de ses troupes pour donner l'estocade. Mais Thranduil et ses elfes sylvains étaient plus habitués que quiconque aux maléfices, et ils opposaient une résistance farouche et déterminée aux assauts maléfiques. Pour l'instant…

* * *

Pendant que le Mal se répandait ainsi dans le monde connu, Galadriel s'était retranchée dans un mutisme total. Depuis la sinistre défaite, elle ne cessait d'interroger son Miroir, tandis que Nenya à son doigt vibrait d'une puissance nouvelle. Celeborn était à la tête de leur peuple pour repousser toute invasion, mais elle savait que ce ne serait guère utile, tellement la puissance de l'Anneau de Diamant était devenue imposante… Elle sut qu'Elrond tenait bon, même Sauron lui-même ne pouvait franchir les limites de Rivendell. Elle ne s'inquiétait donc guère pour son territoire, mais bien pour les autres… Ceux des hommes, qui étaient déjà tombés, celui des Hobbits si gais et innocents, et bientôt celui de Thranduil, qui lui n'avait pas d'Anneau magique pour le protéger ? Elle médita longtemps, seule, pour trouver la meilleure solution. Son esprit lui en murmurait une de façon de plus en plus insistante, mais elle refusa d'abord de l'écouter. Mais en faisant le tour du problème elle comprit bientôt que ce serait sans doute la seule… Que penseraient donc les Valar ? En elle coulait le sang des rebelles Noldor, ceux qui s'étaient rebellés et qui étaient depuis condamnés à l'exil, loin d'Amman… Mais la situation était telle qu'elle sentit progressivement monter en elle la flamme de la vengeance, une envie irrépressible d'en découdre avec Sauron. La flamme de Feanor…

Elle se décida alors à reproduire cet immense orgueil de son parent : créer un artefact d'une puissance inégalable. Elle possédait déjà cet Anneau, et comptait amplifier encore sa puissance… Même si elle devait perdre tout contrôle et payer le prix de sa folie, à l'instar de Feanor. D'ailleurs elle se demanda si son esprit n'était pas venu l'habiter… Elle réunit les matières les plus rares et précieuses qu'elle pu trouver, et après de nombreuses incantations secrètes, elle les fondit pour en faire une courte dague, d'une blancheur immaculée. Cette dague était un véritable catalyseur de puissance, comme les antiques Silmarils – du moins elle l'espérait. Ajoutée à celle de Nenya, il devrait être possible de vaincre enfin le Mal, et peut-être même définitivement…

Celeborn ne lui posa pas de questions lorsqu'elle commença à s'isoler, mais ce fut le premier qu'elle décida de mettre au courant une fois son action achevée. Il fut d'abord muet de stupeur et l'observa attentivement, comme si on pouvait lire un chagement sur sa physionomie. Mais rien n'avait changé en apparence, son caractère était seulement devenu plus fébrile – mais qui ne l'était pas désormais ? Sachant Thranduil assiégé mais Sauron encore trop loin pour l'écraser, il finit par acquiescer l'urgence de la situation. Sauron voulait asservir les Hommes, et sans doute les Hobbits, mais il ne laisserait la vie sauve à aucun elfe… Il les détestait bien trop pour ça. Quant aux Nains, pour le moment personne ne savait ce qu'ils étaient devenus, mais on pouvait gager qu'ils se battraient tous jusqu'à la mort. La contre-attaque débuterait donc en Forêt Noire…

Sauron et la sombre marée de ses troupes contournèrent les Monts Brumeux par le Nord, pour aller rejoindre le siège du territoire de Thranduil et harceler la Lorien en évitant soigneusement le passage de la Moria. Car il savait qu'un être terrifiant avait été réveillé en ces lieux, et même nanti de sa nouvelle puissance il ne pourrait rien face à l'un des derniers Balrogs vivants de Morgoth, tandis que ces monstres ne lui offriraient aucune allégeance. Il n'avait été « que » le lieutenant de Morgoth… Il voulut d'abord s'approcher de la Lorien, pris par une envie irrépressible de vérifier les pouvoirs de Galadriel. Il s'attendait à recevoir la même résistance qu'aux abords de Rivendell, une puissance protectrice et défensive, mais totalement passive.

Il se rendit alors rapidement compte qu'il avait sous-estimé cette belle Elfe noldorine… Il ne put même pas approcher de la lisère de la Lorien, il fut violemment repoussé par une puissance franchement agressive lorsqu'il s'y tenait à encore 20 kilomètres. Cette agressivité-là était totalement inédite, dans son souvenir les Anneaux des Elfes étaient purement défensifs… Ici il y avait autre chose, il n'arrivait pas à en déterminer l'origine mais pour le moment cette puissance lui rappelait énormément… la sienne ! Cela le stupéfia tout autant que cela le mit en rage, normalement seul son Anneau Unique était capable d'une telle chose ! Sauf si… Sa mémoire lui rappela que les Elfes des temps anciens avaient su confectionner un artefact d'une puissance telle que son Dieu ténébreux avait tout fait pour s'en emparer : les Silmarils… Galadriel aurait-elle pu… ? Sentant grandir en lui un sentiment d'inquiétude qu'il feignit ne pas voir, il décida d'aller d'abord écraser le dernier noyau de résistance – la Lorien exceptée – formé autour des Elfes sylvains de Thranduil, avec les Hommes et les Nains d'Erebor.

Lorsque l'Ennemi, dépité par la défense renforcée de la Lorien, se tourna vers le nord de Mirkwood, Galadriel ne tarda point. Celeborn avait fini par informer les elfes que leur reine possédait un nouveau pouvoir capable de vaincre le Mal, et qu'ils iraient ensemble combattre Sauron, alliés à Thranduil et même Elrond qui devait les rejoindre dès que possible. Lorsque Galadriel rejoignit son époux à la tête des troupes elfiques, elle était méconnaissable et les elfes ne purent s'empêcher de murmurer à son apparition, tandis que Celeborn lui-même la scrutait d'un regard étrange… Elle avait revêtu une armure du 1er âge, soigneusement conservée, dont l'aspect antique lui donnait l'allure d'une déesse des temps anciens ; ses cheveux étaient étroitement nattés et enserrés dans une sorte de diadème-casque, Nenya brillait de mille feux à son doigt et une dague était accrochée à sa ceinture dans son foureau. Elle portait également un magnifique arc composite et un carquois rempli des flèches les parfaites : la Dame qu'ils connaissaient tous avait véritablement fait place à une guerrière. Celeborn savait bien que les elfes de sa lignée avaient toujours eu des aptitudes au combat, mais il n'avait aucune idée des réelles compétences de son épouse en la matière… Il se souvint alors qu'elle avait bel et bien fait partie des Noldor rebelles…

L'armée elfique se mit alors en marche, directement à travers la Forêt Noire dans des passages connus des seuls elfes sylvains. Leur connaissance du milieu leur fit gagner énormément de temps sur les troupes de Sauron, qui préféraient toujours éviter cette partie de Mirkwood qui n'était pas sous contrôle. Des éclaireurs furent alors envoyés à Thranduil : celui-ci n'était assiégé que par le côté le plus corrompu de la forêt, qu'ils évitèrent soigneusement. La surprise des elfes fut totale en apercevant leurs congénères ! Thranduil accepta bien entendu de les recevoir, et fut proprement médusé par ce que lui rapportèrent les envoyés de la Lorien. Cette enclave de hauts-elfes, qui jusqu'à présent n'avait jamais bougé pour l'aider à repousser le Mal rampant en Mirkwood, décidait à présent de prendre les armes, après avoir laissé le sort des Terres du Milieu entre les mains d'un Semi-Homme ? Bien que la rancœur montât rapidement en lui, il préféra l'ignorer au vu de l'urgence de la situation. Les explications viendraient plus tard, si plus tard il y avait… Mais Galadriel en personne, en combattante… Il savait néanmoins qu'elle possédait une arme très utile, ce fameux anneau de pouvoir dont il s'était toujours méfié. Et quelque chose au fond de lui disait qu'elle devait avoir une puissance encore plus grande pour enfin oser sortir de sa forêt et affronter Sauron…

Les troupes de Lorien atteignirent silencieusement le territoire de Thranduil, et attaquèrent par surprise les quelques centaines d'orcs menés par le nazgûl, qui attendaient toujours les renforts de leur maître. Désorganisés par l'attente et mis mal à l'aise par l'environnement forestier, ils furent totalement pris de court, et nombre d'entre eux tombèrent avant d'avoir dégainé leur sabre. Le Nazgûl tenta vainement de réorganiser son détachement, mais ces Elfes guerriers venaient de tous les côtés, criblaient les orcs de flèches et commençaient à les attaquer à l'arme blanche. Ils étaient même rejoints par ceux de Menegroth, qui profitèrent de la débandade de leurs assiégeants pour porter assistance à leurs alliés. Le Nazgul tenta alors d'éliminer leurs chefs, mais lorsqu'il s'approcha de Galadriel il se partit soudainement en fumée, en poussant un cri abominable. Beaucoup d'Elfes avaient assisté à ce prodige, et c'est avec une admiration mêlée de crainte qu'ils observaient la Reine des elfes : les traits tendus, elle tenait encore fermement dans sa main (celle qui portait Nenya) une magnifique dague d'un blanc étincelant, qui semblait même produire une lumière en halo. Puis Galadriel rangea sa dague, croisa le regard ébahi de son époux et constata que la zone avait été vidée de ses assiégeants. Les orcs morts s'amoncelaient sur le sol, tandis que les survivants tentaient de s'enfuir mais offraient des cibles de choix aux archers.

Thranduil rencontra alors ses alliés providentiels, mais ne put s'empêcher de regarder Galadriel avec une certaine méfiance. Le « miracle » lui avait été rapporté, et il était d'autant plus convaincu qu'elle possédait une puissance énorme, et même inquiétante… Il avait entendu assez d'histoires sur ces puissants elfes Noldor, rebellés contre les Valar eux-mêmes et créateurs d'armes à la puissance inimaginable… Et il eut une sueur froide lorsqu'il croisa inopinément le regard de la reine de Lorien : elle savait ce qu'il pensait, ce qu'il soupçonnait… Il préféra ne pas insister. La vraie contre-attaque contre Sauron aurait lieu le lendemain, et il aurait toute la possibilité de mesurer la puissance de son alliée…

_Galadriel va-t-elle parvenir à vaincre Sauron grâce à son nouveau pouvoir? Comment va-t-elle l'assumer, sombrera-t-elle dans la folie? Va-t-elle réaliser cette menace de "reine noire" qu'elle avait dépeinte à Frodon pour le dissuader de lui confier l'Anneau? Si ça vous a plu je peux écrire la suite..._


End file.
